monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristam
Tristam is a classic Monstercat artist who has been a part of the label since 004. He makes dubstep, some drumstep, less 110/moombah, and even less electro. One of the best known artists on Monstercat! About Tristam is a 18 year old artist from Canada. He was asked to join the label a few months after it started and released Party for the Living on November 25, 2011. On the next album, his major releases included Follow Me, which became the most viewed video on the channel at the time, and Pushed Away, which marked Rogue's first release. He released more songs after that, but after his release with Stephen Walking on 008-annivearsary, called Too Simple, he stopped to re-evaluate his sound. On October 24, 2012, he released Truth, to which Mike Darlington, Co-Founder of Monstercat, said he "was blown away when finally receiving the master to Truth. It showed a new level of attention to detail that really brought out his own original style. I have trouble comparing Tristam to any other artist, he is his own." Since then, he has released four songs, two being collaborations, and is now currently working on an album coming out in 2014. He has also gained significant popularity among fans and almost has a cult following across the fanbase. Many of his songs have over a million views on YouTube with "Flight" (a collaboration with Braken ) surpassing 10 million and becoming the most popular release on the channel. His latest song was a collab with Braken, titled "Far Away", an electro house song on Monstercat 021 - Perspective. Monstercat Releases * "Party for the Living" - November 25th, 2011 * "Follow Me" - January 2nd, 2012 * "Smashing Newbs EP" - January 11th, 2012 ** "Pushed Away" (with Rogue) ** "Guardian ** "Young and Free" ** "Blood Money (feat. Clean Kill)" ** "Hawkling Street (feat. Miggel)" ** "You Clearly Let it Show" * "Who We Are" - January 27th, 2012 * "Undercat ft. Zealot" - February 24th, 2012 * "Talent Goes By" - April 6th, 2012 * "I Remember" - May 28th, 2012 * "Too Simple" (with Stephen Walking) - July 16th, 2012 * "Truth" - October 24th, 2012 * "Flight" (with Braken) - February 15th, 2013 * "Razor Sharp" (with Pegboard Nerds) - May 1st, 2013 * "Truth (The Remixes)" - June 5th, 2013 ** "Truth (Candyland Remix)" ** "Truth (Dabin Remix)" ** "Truth (xKore Remix)" ** "Truth (Filtercrush Remix)" ** "Truth (Anna Yvette Remix)" ** "Truth (The Dirty Tees Remix)" * "Razor Sharp VIP" (with Pegboard Nerds) - June 24th, 2013 * "Till It's Over" - December 30th, 2013 * "Once Again" - February 24th, 2014 * "Frame of Mind" (with Braken) - April 25, 2014 * "My Friend" - December 12th, 2014 * "Far Away" (with Braken) - March 6th, 2015 * "Build the Cities (Empire of Sound) [feat. Kerli]" (with Karma Fields) - May 27th, 2015 Trivia *Tristam previously shared the record with Stereotronique and Razihel for most songs released on a Monstercat album by the same artist, with three. **The new record is 4, currently held by Fractal . *Tristam and Rogue used to live together, and are still close friends today. Category:Artists Category:Artists introduced in 2011 Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Solo Artists Category:Drumstep Artists Category:Veterans Category:Porn Stars Category:BBW Category:MILF Category:Secret Artists Category:Start From The Start